


His Wildflower

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [25]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah decides she wants to celebrate the Summer Solstice and drags Alec along for the adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-five: A story set at the summer solstice.

“Some people run naked, we could do that.” Hannah grinned as she hid behind her coffee mug.

They had been together for nearly six months and were somehow making it work. Hannah had asked Alec to move in with her a few weeks before and he surprisingly agreed. They weren’t without their difficult times, especially when he had to work late and Hannah was home worrying about him. But they worked through it and were happy.

“Why do you want to celebrate the Summer Solstice? It’s not even a real Holiday.”

“For some people it is. Fine, we don’t have to run naked. But we should still celebrate. Become one with nature.”

Alec snorted as he reached over to pick up the newspaper. “You hate being outside.”

“No I don’t. I hate camping.” She reminded him. “Please?”

He glanced over at her, seeing that she was serious about celebrating. Nodding his head briefly, he opened up the newspaper to find an article to read. “When is it?”

“The twenty-first of June. It’s next Tuesday. We can make it a long weekend. Leave Saturday morning and come back on Tuesday night. Can you get the time off?”

“Aye, should be able to.”

Hannah leaned over and pressed her lips to his. “Thank you, love. I’ll take care of everything while you’re at work.”

“No naked running.”

She laughed softly as she got up from the table to place her mug in the sink. “I’m going to find the worst pair of pajamas made to bring with me on this trip.”

Alec folded the newspaper up and looked over at her. She was currently dressed in one of his oxfords, her favorite thing to wear at night. “You won’t last.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Aye, it is.”

“We’ll see who cracks first then.” She grinned as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into their bedroom.

He smirked as he got up from his chair and grabbed his coat and car keys. “See you tonight.” He called out to her as he slipped his coat on.

“Wait.” Hannah walked down the hall in her dressing gown and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before leaving one on her forehead. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

She leaned against the wall and watched as he left the flat, a smile on her face. This had never been her plan. To find someone and settle down. But when she met Alec, all of her plans changed. Something she was happy with. She realized why it never worked with Ben or anyone else she tried being with. They weren’t Alec. Ben cared for her, but everything shifted when she told him what she really did for a living. Alec had accepted it, even if she wasn’t working when they had met. He made her feel as though she could do anything she wanted to. Everything was just _right._

When Alec walked in the door later that night, Hannah bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She knew he hated when she greeted him like this, but she had exciting news and didn’t care.

He brushed a kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to figure out what she was excited about. “Good day?”

“Yeah. I found us somewhere to go to celebrate. Were you able to get the time off?”

“Aye.”

Her grin widened as she pressed a kiss to his lips. “I found this little town about two hours from here that has a Summer Solstice celebration every year. They have these small cottages for rent.”

As Alec looked down at her, he could see the excitement filling her features. “No naked running?”

“No.” She promised him. “They do have an outdoor festival every night. Dancing and all of that. Can we go at least one night?”

“Aye, we can.”

Untangling herself from around him, Hannah gave him another bright grin as she slipped her arms around his waist. “Thank you.”

He shrugged his shoulders slightly before nuzzling his nose against her neck. “You seem excited about this.”

“I am. I feel happy and I want to celebrate. Everything is going right for once.”

“Aye, it is.”

They waited until Sunday night to join the festival. They had spent the previous day walking around the town and enjoying other festivities. Alec could see the excitement on Hannah’s face and as much as he despised being there, he stayed for her sake. He managed to find a quiet bench and sat down while Hannah danced around with everyone. He had lost their bet the night before when she came out of the en suite wearing flannel pajamas. The cottage was cold, but not as cold as she thought it was going to be. He refused to let her get overheated and pulled them off of her, which lead to Alec distracting Hannah from the bet for the rest of the night.

“Alec.” Hannah called as she walked over to him, two water bottles in her hand. Sitting down next to him, she handed him a bottle as she opened her own. “Someone brought their guitar and they’ll be playing soon. Will you sit up front with me?”

He glared at the grass before looking at her. “No. I’ll stay here.”

She frowned slightly before nodding her head. “We don’t have to stay. We can go back to the cottage.”

“I’m fine here, Hannah. Go up front and watch.”

“We’ll do something you want to do tomorrow.” She promised before pressing a kiss to his lips. Reaching into the bag by Alec’s feet, she pulled out a blanket before heading over to where they were setting up for the impromptu concert and spread her blanket out.

He waited until the first two songs were over before joining Hannah on her blanket. She had told him part of the celebration was to become one with nature and he would try, for her sake. He watched her as she moved to sit in between his legs and rest her back against his chest as they listened to the music. Alec bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder before trailing kisses along her neck.

“I know this isn’t your thing, Alec. But I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He squinted as he looked down at her, moving his hand to shield his eyes from the setting sun.

"So you are enjoying this?" She questioned, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm enjoying my time with you." He corrected gently, pressing a kiss to her waiting lips.

"Next trip, you're planning it."

"Next trip?"

"I want to see the world with you, Alec. Through your eyes."

"Aye, I'll plan the next trip then."

The grin he was gifted was enough to get him through the rest of the festival and their time at the cottage.

Oh how he loved his wildflower.


End file.
